Alaska
by waiting-in-the-shadows
Summary: What does A stand for? Alaska! An alphebetical series of drabbles about America's beloved state. America/OC, may switch to other countries if I'm bored. Rated T for cursing and embarrassing situations. Reveiw or California sinks into the ocean!  UPDATED
1. Alaska

_**A is for Alaska**_

**Alaska's POV**

Silently we stood there, waiting. My father held my hand gently. It was a while since he ever did this, so naturally, I was a little nervous. He had woken me up early in the morning to take the next red-eye flight to a place called New York. We were there to meet with someone who had apparently worked very close with my father in the past. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but my father quickly squeezed my fingers. I closed my mouth. Waiting in some sort of conference room, I jumped back slightly at the sound of crashing and fast talking. The door swung open, and a man wearing a dark brown bomber jacket over what appeared to be an Air Force uniform stumbled through. This almost felt like déjá vú.

"Aaahhh, sorry I'm late! I set my alarm clock wrong and when I woke up and left and I almost ran out of gas in my car then I realized that I skipped breakfast so I stopped to get a burger and there were like a gajillion cars–"

He stopped and looked at me. I can feel my father's hand on my back. The strange man stared at me like he had just saw two cats dance with each other. Out of nowhere, the man threw his arms around me in a tight hug.

My eyes widened. "A–America?" Upon saying this, he became ecstatic.

"You remember me?"

"Yes… a little. Wait, what's going on?"

I can see my father walk out of the room.

"Didn't you hear? You're one of my states now."

_**So! Did you like it? Reveiw a word that starts with B, and if I like it, I'll choose it!**_


	2. Belgium

Punch your lights out,

Hit the pavement,

That's what I call entertainment!

As his eyes fluttered open, a sleepy Italy thought about going back to sleep. His eyes shot open and he got out of bed. A heavenly scent wafted into his room. Well, it wasn't his room, it was Germany's. And it wasn't his bed, it was also Germany's. The smell was amazing. It was a shining light in this world of darkness. Italy threw on some clothes and ran downstairs.

"Pasta?" Italy peeked around the corner to see Germany at the stove boiling water.

"What? Yes, it is pasta, but not for you." Germany said curtly and turned away. "It's going with the bird I'm cooking."

Having said that, Germany's brother, Prussia, stormed into the room with an empty cage.

"I know you did it! I know you did it! Give him back, man…" The former country's voice began to break, showing how worried he was. Germany waved a piece of meat in his face. Prussia looked like he was going to cry, scream, and cut someone at the same time…

"Bitch, I will stab you in the kidney!" looks like he chose option three. Italy handed Prussia's bird to him.

"Perdonami, è stata colpa mia... I just wanted to see it…" Italy apologized.

Meanwhile, Germany was armed with a steak knife. Prussia's eyes darted towards it.

"Mein Gott, you're so touchy. Always resorting to violence." Prussia scoffed.

Germany was confused, "But you just –"

"Shhh! Shut up. God, no wonder Belgium is so flinchy. Did you know that Italy?"

Italy joined the conversation. "No. why is that?"

Prussia rested his arm on Italy's shoulder. "Well, pull up a chair, because I have a story to tell. A long time ago, Germany wanted to expand, but couldn't. there was a cute little blond girl in his way, named Belgium. So, what does he do? He does this!" Prussia turned to his brother and punches him right in the nose, making it bleed.

Prussia grabbed his bird and left the room. "And that's for fucking with me!"

Causing problems

makes you famous

All this violence makes a statement!

_**So, what did you think? hit me up with C words, I can't think of any!**_


	3. Canada

C is for Canada (Thanks for phantomshadowdragon for the idea!)

Canada's POV

Just knock on the door. Do it. My arm stretched out, but it failed to muster up the courage needed to try to enter the offbeat house. Alfred had called me to ask if I wanted to come over his house for a visit. He really didn't ask… he more or less told me that I was to get my ass over to his house or he was to blow one of his ships up in the Straits of Florida and blame it on Cuba.

He'll do it.

I knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open, revealing a short girl with long dark hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were blank.

"You must be here for Alfred… please, come in." a soft voice spoke from behind the door. The voice sounded inhuman. My heart almost dropped, but I was happy knowing someone actually remembered I was coming to visit.

I entered the house quickly, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that all the lights where out. The strange girl was gone. I felt around for a light, placing my hands on the silhouettes before me. One sudden movement later, and my shin connected with a chair leg. Hard.

"Oww…" I rubbed my leg in pain. One of the shadows moved. It moved…

"Ugh… oh. So, you're back." A sweet and sleepy voice called out from the dark. "I got your call… You are _so_ lucky I know Russian."

A hand reached out and held mine. I tried to pull away.

"Я никогда не знал вас, где в это, Америка." She laughed.

"Stop it!" I jerked away from her. The lights turned on. It was Irinuska. It was Alaska. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I… I didn't mean it. Matthew, I thought –" She side stepped away to the next room, presumably to change her outfit: a very revealing Russian military uniform stripped right from the cover of Red Alert 3. **(1)**

Turning away, I smiled. "You thought it was _Alfred?_" Of course, I knew who she was going to put on a show for. You had to be blind to not to know Alfred had a thing for her.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand! I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand! I want your love! _**LOVE LOVE LOVE!**_" The radio of Alfred's beloved Edsel blasted some Lady Gaga song. **(2) **He walked in laughing and holding air horns.

Alfred walked over and fired the air horn next to my head. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Dude, what's up? Why are you here?"

Are you kidding me? I sighed. "You told me to come, Alfred. You called me."

He just stared. "Well, I was at McGuire**(3)** havin' a party. It was fun. You should've come, man." Irinuska and Alfred locked eyes, then turned their gaze on me.

"I'll leave now…" My hands made their way through my hair. My head hurt so badly. I need to go home. My brother confuses me.

The door locked behind me. I made my way through the gates and down the street.

"How dare you! Get back here, you liar!" Cuba? God, no…

"Blame your problems on me? I'll kill you!" Cuba screamed, swinging a broken tree branch. Dammit, Alfred…

"Maple…!"

* * *

(1) A conversation at band camp.(*cough*colorguardisthebest*cough*) We talked about communism being a fetish.

(2) A thought of mine: What's more American than an Edsel blasting Lady Gaga?

(3) McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey. My dad works there. Alfred is talking about the Knucklebuster Award Ceremony, which I go to every year. And YES, everyone gets their own air horn.

D WORDS. REVIEW!


	4. Daddy

Sorry for the loooooooooonnnngg delay. I got my computer taken away! And I had marching band competitions. Here's a good thing! At a competition in Cinnaminson (yes, I live in NJ...) our band won second place and our colorguard(that's me and my friends) won first in our division!

_**

* * *

**_

_D is for Daddy_

_**Russia's POV**_

"She complained that she hurt all over. She seemed… irritable. _Oh no_, what if it's…" I don't think I'm over-reacting. I don't know how to deal with things involving girls!

"Vanya, I'm so pleased that you came to see me… You do love me!" Belarus untied various bows holding her dress together.

"No! The reason I'm talking to you is because I can't talk to big sister! Don't get ideas! I'm just worried about my daughter!" I don't raise my voice often. Only with her… she's just very persistent.

Belarus stepped back and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She now looked very irritated. That was normal for her, so I was happy about that. She tied her dress back up and made her way across the room.

"So…" she said. "How old is the girl?" She asked questions as if she was interrogating me.

"She will be turning sixteen in January." I became uneasy I fidgeted with the end of my scarf.

"She's just a teenager. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Oh…"

"Let me ask you this: have you found… anything in her clothes?" She made quick and awkward gestures with her hands near her hips.

"No, not lately. Irinuska insists that she washes her own clothes. She throws a fit if I try to help her with all the work. Is that bad?" Belarus placed her hand on her forehead and smiled. She calmly placed her hands on my hips in a peculiar hug reserved for established lovers.** (1)**

"It's just her time of the month. No need to worry. And now that I helped you, you need to help me!" She drew in closer and closer, seconds passing like hours.

"You people are freaks…" As fate would have it, the door was open. There stood a girl with long hair and a long heavy coat the almost reached her ankles. My little girl looks like a Matryoshka doll!**(2)**I bet she could open her coat and find would be another smaller version of her inside! Irinuska is the cutest!

…

Wait…

'Another smaller version of her inside'…?

Now that she… she can get pregnant now, can't she? Oh, no! My little girl! I won't allow it!

**EVER.**

And I'll start with that Yankee!**(3)**

* * *

**_Alaska's POV_**

I swear I have the strangest family in the world. The culture, the mannerism, the way my aunt wants to plow my dad 'til the cows come home…

Is it too much to ask for a regular day where things seem… kind of normal?

"…Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…."

I opened the door for my father to leave. He said he had some kind of business to attend to. He dragged his metal faucet behind him as he followed a group of suspicious looking characters.

"Daddy, if you're going to kill someone, at least leave the KGB here!" **(4)**

**

* * *

**

(1) Russia and Belarus... ew. Sorry if you like it, but you won't really see much of it.

(2) Those are the dolls that you open, and you take out a smaller doll from inside. you repeat that until you get the the smallest doll in the center. They are very cute. I own many.

(3) and (4) Yankee=America. Russia has the KGB with him when he leaves. the KGB is a former organization that collected information for the Soviet Union. They were smart, clever, and deadly. The CIA is kind of the American version of it. It was also an episode of Deadliest Warrior. (BTW: CIA WON.)

E WORDS! I CAN'T THINK OF ANY!


	5. Eating

Thanks for the Idea, Team-Switzerland-4-Life! This was fun to write. I promise to update more often. Marching band's season is almost over, then Winterguard! Anyone out there also in a marching band? I feel so alone... Anyway, wish me luck, because Cavalcade championships are here! We're going to Hersey, Pennsylvania for it. If, by any chance, you'll be there, Cheer for Pemberton and I'll cheer for you!

_E is for Eating_

This has to be the worst day of my life. Alfred is at an award ceremony, and I can't go because there will be drinks being served. I'm not old enough to drink legally yet. If you don't know, I'm seventeen. And besides, I could probably drink all of them under the table! And worst of all, Arthur volunteered to "look after the house". Sounds pretty silly, huh?

I wasn't going to allow that to ruin my good day though. It was a nice and cool Sunday morning. I felt great! Maybe it would be okay to just act the way I do around Alfred…

"Hello, England!" I said cheerfully when I entered the living room. He made a noise. It sounded like an "ehh…" noise. You know, the one people make when they want to say "You are **so** boring. Gtfo." Oh well. Act normal and you'll be find!

"So, are there any problems?" Arthur just stared and looked away. Oh no, I came off as too strong. I hope I don't do that often…

I thought it would be a good idea to bring some food to lighten the mood. I quietly excused myself and entered the kitchen. I had some things leftover from breakfast, so I put it on a serving plate. In my other hand were two smaller plates.

"Hey… I have some stuff here if you're hungry. Please, help yourself!" Once I get past the barrier of ice that is Iggy, I'm almost certain he would be a nice person. And if he's not… I guess that icepicks can be good for other things than breaking through ice barriers. If you catch my drift. I set the food on the coffe table and sat next to him.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Irinuska. May I ask what this is?" Arthur stared at the dish, confused.

"Pardon?" Some people won't get why I asked again. I heard him, alright. I just love that accent of his!

He spoke up and said, "I'm sorry. I asked what this food was."

"Oh, it's just salo**(1). **It's something I liked to eat it back in my home country. It's like… fat. Just… fat, with or without skin… and served cold…" Once I thought about it, I realized how disgusting I just made it sound. What if I gross him out? I don't want him to think I'm a freak!

"It's really good, England! Here, try a little!" I cut a small piece, skewered it with a fork and handed the fork to him. He hesitated from taking the fork. Then, he quickly leaned toward me and bit the salo off the fork while it was still in my hand.

"You're right. This is similar to a dish I had while visiting Lithuania." He smiled and stretched his arms, placing them across the back of the couch. "And you can drop the formality. I can say that we are friends, yes?" What's with this? He was so cold a minute ago. Men, I swear. But, with a voice like that, who could be mad for long?

"Sure, Mr. Kirkland. We're friends."

"Arthur is fine. Haha, I see that you've been raised well. Such lovely manners." He laughed.

"Come with me. Have you ever had real Cajun food? Alfred taught me how to make some stuff." I took him into the kitchen. I don't know why, but we have a cupboard filled up full with spices. Maybe it's because I cook all the time. I started to cook rice in a big pan with oil and spices. It was cute how every once in a while, Arthur asked questions about cooking technique or about what ingredients I was using. We stood closely. It felt odd, though… the two of us huddled in front of the stove like that. I think I'm used to it now.

"Whoa, cooking? That's, like, a step further than naked under the covers. Good job, guys." Alfred threw himself on the couch. He smelled like beer.

Arthur blushed and backed away. "It wasn't like that, you git!"

"Suuuurre it wasn't!" Alfred laughed hysterically.

I sure hope it wasn't anything…

* * *

(1) Salo is unrendered pork fat and sometimes served with bread. You can find it in Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, and... Poland, too. (I think.)

I find Arthur's lines in the Engilsh dub awesome! Russia's, too. "You wine loving TOOL!" (Iggy to France) "With those kolassal knockkers of hers, she ends up being a target." (Russia, talking about Ukraine)

Give me some F words. Not those F words.


	6. Friendly

**Hey people, sorry for the long update. i went through 4 different ideas before settling with this one. have you noticed that each chapter is getting longer?. *evil face* Most of southern Jersey is covered in snow. Like a Blizzard.**

**Alfred: When we drink we do it right, gettin' slizzered. hey Ludwig, say "G6" in German.**

**Ludwig: No. You're not tricking me again.**

_F is For Friendly_

Alaska's POV

"Aren't sticks dirty?" the man next to me stated. Alfred wanted to ring in the spirit of Christmas with s'mores… so he set up a fire in the backyard so we could roast marshmallows. Around the fire were giant tree logs to sit on. Oh, and Germany's here, too.

"Don't you have… like… work to do?" I asked, switching my seat to be next to him. The only sign that he heard me was a long sigh.

"Let's just say that your Alfred has the power of persuasion." He was busy doing something on his iPhone. Probably important business stuff involving the government. Important stuff that I don't know about –

It's Angry Birds. He's playing Angry Birds.

"What the hell, man?" Oops. I said that out loud. All I could do after that was smile awkwardly.

"Excuse me, what?" Germany stared at me.

"Hey Alfred do you need help with the fire. I have a lighter…" Captain Dumbass over here was trying his best to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together like a caveman.

"A hero like me doesn't need help! Hahaha! Uh, if any of you two had some dry grass, that'd be sweet…" Alfred rolled the stick between his hands, snapping it in the process. I got up, shoved my hands in my coat pockets, and walked inside.

My cheeks stung from the cold. They must be red by now. I took off my coat and scarf and threw them on the couch. I thought I would warm up in my room upstairs, watch some old Rudolf movies, and drink some coffee-

There's a fucking girl in the house.

I froze in my spot and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I'm just going through the stages of hypothermia. Yeah, I was outside for like, what? Thirty minutes? That's not long enough… ugh…

"Who are you?" I demanded in a stern voice. The girl was crouched in the corner near the heating vent. She pulled her knees close to her chest and looked up.

"You don't know me? I'm Alani. I know you. We met in…" She paused, and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "… _Nine-teen-fif-ty-nine_." She sounded out each number in a weak voice, as if she still wasn't sure.

"You're Hawaii, aren't you?" I didn't feel the knot in my stomach anymore. It's not some random chick who might kill me; it's some random chick _that I happen to have met once_ who might kill me. That makes me feel loads better.

But wait, why is she here? And why is she in the corner?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alfred asked me to come. It's so… cold. I don't have any clothes for winter at the beach house where I live." She answered me in her tiny voice. Poor thing, she must be freezing up here!

I held my hand out to her and helped her get up. I feel very friendly all of a sudden.

"Come to my room. I'll give you some clothes!"

We went upstairs to my room. I quickly dug through my closet and threw out a black and blue American Eagle hoodie and dark grey sweat pants.

"Hope they fit you, by the way. Do they?" Alani put the clothes on and nodded slowly.

"You can sit down if you want." She lingered in front of my bed, circling before sitting down. I turned on the TV. It was on Versus. It had been left that way from watching Rocky with Alfred last night. Now Rocky IV was playing.

"…Rocky?" She stared at the screen with dark, empty eyes.

"Do you like Rocky? I know I do. This is my favorite one, y'know."

"I do…" she seemed very uninterested in the movie. Her eyes were fixated on me. "Hey, what's it like… being with Alfred… and all?"

I blush a little. "Alfred? I'm – yeah – I'm not his girlfriend. Probably never will be. He's too headstrong. I don't mix well with jackasses. We're not compatible." I let out a small laugh to fill in the silence in the room. I smiled, but my eyes started to close, and I felt a tug in my chest. "I mean, I know I'm young, but doesn't it seem that when you're single, everyone's in love?"

"I know what you mean." Alani weaved her hands through my hair, her lips meeting mine.

What am I going to do? I could tell her to stop; that I'm not into girls. I can't find my voice. I could push her away and leave. I can't muster up the strength.

She became gentler with her touch, and I found myself doing something strange: kissing back. Every touch had an equal reaction. Minutes felt like hours.

She broke for air before meeting with me again. She kissed down my neck and stopped at my collarbone. My head fell back, and I shut my eyes. My breathing and heartbeat picked up, synchronizing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, skin touching. My shirt was soon pushed up to expose my bra. Alani rested her head on my shoulder and began to play with the hooks. Through all the commotion, I opened my eyes.

The door is open.

America's POV

"Where the hell are they, man?" I scowled at Ludwig, who was busy with Angry Birds.

"Hey, where are the girls? Dude, we should totally find whoever kidnapped them!" Ludwig paused and looked up from his game.

"I really don't think they're in trouble. Don't make an idiot out of yourself."

"So you don't want to be all heroic and junk?"

"No."

"Well, that's okay because I haven't updated my Facebook status in a long time, and I'm sure all of my friends would love to hear about the latest juicy gossip about a certain guy I know… all 284 of them."

Ludwig glared. "_Damn you_…" he growled. He followed me inside. We snuck around the living room. On the couch was Irinuska's coat. How interesting… if her coat is here, where is the person that belongs in it?

My very annoyed German friend spoke up, "Look, maybe she's upstairs, or in the bathroom…"

I laughed, "Hahaha! That's _stupid_, Ludwig! Everyone knows that girls don't poop."

We went upstairs to investigate. I stopped. Ludwig bumped into me.

"Yo. Step off my jock." I warned him. A thump sounded through the hallway. "What was that?"

We inched towards Irinuska's room and peeked through the open door.

Alaska's POV

I stared at Alfred. He stared back. So did Ludwig. Alani sensed something and flipped over. I grabbed a pillow and pressed it against my chest. My face flushed.

"Irinuska…?" Alfred choked out. "This… this is **SO COOL**! I didn't know you were into girls!"

"I'm not!" I shouted at him. Then, I looked at Alani. She was angry. Not just angry, she was beyond fucking pissed.

""This is so funny! I gotta call Ivan!" Alfred pulled out his cell. "Hello? Dude! Guess who's a total lesbian! _No, not Ukraine…_ Yeah! You got that right! …Well call her, then!"

No less than thirty seconds went by before my cell phone rang. I trembled as I managed to spit out a hello.

"My little girl…! I just wanted to tell you that I love you know matter what and that I will always support your decisions."

"I swear, this is all a big mistake! I was caught up in the moment and – wait, you're not mad?"

"Not at all. I can't be mad; I like women, too." I hung up on him.

Everyone got out of my room. My head hurts. Maybe if I sleep this off, I'll just realize that this is one big dream…

**Soooo... did you like it? Just saying, Alaska is straight. Hawaii is not. What Russia said to Alaska is what my friend's father said to her as she explain that she was straight. **

**Merry (insert holiday here!)**

**What did everyone get for Christmas? I got Hetalia season 2 (and watched the whole thing already.) and other stuff.**

**Russia says "KillKillKill" instead of "KolKolKol" I got sad. but he does say "Da", so that makes up for it, a little.**

**Review please! it's my feul, you see.**

_**Please give me some words that start with "G"! I NEED THEM!**_


End file.
